


A little task

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Sofa (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Edging, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: Aziraphale has had a day of unfulfilled desire. so when Crowley arrives, he wants to balance the books.ineffable Kinktober day 5.sorry, slightly late. had a few days I'm not up to writing. one of my rats died. I will probably catch up with yesterdays and today's tomorrowprompt. Edging/Orgasm denial
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	A little task

The bell over the shop door tinkled merrily. As the door had been locked, Aziraphale knew who it was. The only other being the door would always open for, locked or not, 

“Ah, Crowley, jolly good. I have a little task for you, if you’re up for it” the Angel said brightly. 

“Sure, Angel. What do you have in mind? "

“SIT!” the Principality intoned, his voice becoming sharper. More commanding. Damn him if he wasn’t even standing taller. The Angel approached and walked slowly around the Demon before he let him into the office. He looked him up and down appraisingly. 

"Angel?” he asked uncertainly. He was suddenly in mind of the slave auctions in ancient Rome. Humans paraded like cattle to be assessed and sold to the highest bidder. Then, more nervously “like what you see?” 

“Hmmmm, yes, yes I think I do. You see, dear boy, I’ve been raging lustful all day. I have been longing for you to arrive. I’ve been touching myself MOST inappropriately. And my own hands have not been satisfaction enough.” Crowley swallowed hard. “SO. As I have been unable to scratch this itch all the damn day, I think it’s only fair. You are permitted to make me come.” 

“Oh, Angel, that’s something I would love to do” the Demon leaned in closer, sliding his palm over the bulge in his angel's trousers, causing his eyes to flutter closed, his little pink tongue to lightly press to the parting of his lips as his breath hitched. 

“But you see, dear. I have been on the edge all day. So I have decided.” His voice was confident and authoritarian. “YOU may not come. You will not come until I am fully satisfied and I say you may come. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” That voice did things. Hot coils of desire danced down Crowley's spine, and he dropped eagerly to his knees. He wanted only to please his beloved. 

"Yes, beloved master. I will do as you ask of me” 

“Very good. See that you do. You're going to be a good boy, aren’t you, my love?” Aziraphale trailed his well-manicured nails lightly through those glorious deep red waves, gently scraping his scalp until he shivered in delight. His eyes closed in desire and longing.

“I’ll be good” He whispered, pressing his cheek to Aziraphale's thigh. 

“I know you will, dearest. Now, how would you like to pleasure me first?” 

"I would like to suck you, Angel.” There was the sound of a zip being tugged open, and elegant fingers tugging him towards the bulge in the fabric. 

“You may suck me, but you are not permitted to touch yourself. Understand. When I am satisfied, I will suck you. But you are still not permitted to orgasm. Understand?” Crowley swallowed nervously, and nodded. He tugged the angel's trousers to his knees, brushing his temple lightly up each thigh, nuzzling into the soft white blonde hair at Aziraphale's groin. He inhaled deeply. That beautiful musk with a hint of sweet floral scent that was so unique to his most beloved angel. He pressed eager kisses to the chamois soft skin of his balls, before mouthing hungrily at them. Sucking first one, then the other into his hot, wet mouth, his hand massaging the ramrod straight shaft as he made eye contact along the length of his torso. He pressed his lips next, to the bright and swollen head of Aziraphale's cock, rolling his foreskin lightly back and forth over the slick skin of his glans. Then, using his lips, he skillfully repeated the trick. 

“Oh, love” Aziraphale gasped. His eyes closed softly, his mouth slack with need. “Oh love that’s beautiful. You are so good for me. You have the most perfect mouth. Feels so good on my cock, dear one. …...oh yes....oh yes, THAT! …. THAT is perfect... I can’t hold it I...I....AHHHHHHHh!” Aziraphale rutted into Crowley's eager mouth, slumping above him when he was spent. “OH LOVE! That was delightful. You will now sit yourself down on that settee, and remove your shirt. I want you to play with your nipples for me until I am fully hard again. Understand?” Crowley nodded eagerly, hauling his shirt off and doing as he was told. Aziraphale knelt before him and tugged his aching hard cock free, slowly and gently teasing at it with his mouth until he heard the familiar rise in his breathing. Feeling the twitching in his velvet soft balls. Aziraphale gripped him tightly, bringing his mouth off with a loud and wet sounding pop. Crowley's eyes flew open, frantically. The grip around his base holding him off. He tried to thrust into the Angel's fist, but found himself pinned motionless. 

“YOU. MAY NOT. COME.” Crowley whined in response, desperate for release. Aziraphale sat back in the comfortable chair at his desk, took up a book and a glass of wine, and began to read. Any time it seemed the Demon was too close to pleasing himself, he shot a warning look. Eventually, Crowley was only half hard. Aziraphale laid aside his book after a few pages. Opening a bureau draw, he pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it to the demon. 

“NOW. Open yourself. I am going to fuck you over the arm of the chesterfield. As before, you may not touch your beautiful cock. After I have come inside you, I will decide if you have earned your climax, do you understand, Crowley?” 

“Yesssss, I love you....” Crowley tugged off his tight jeans, and leaning back on the sofa, maintaining eye contact, he began to work his well-lubricated fingers inside himself, whimpering as he did. His cock was fiercely hard again, and Aziraphale knew it wouldn’t take a lot to bring him down. 

"Fuck yourself on your beautiful fingers, love. You have the most beautiful hands. Artists hands. Musicians hands. You play me like a virtuoso, my love” 

“YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS,….. Oh PLEASE, I'm so close. Please let me...” 

“NOT YET!” The angel growled, low in his throat. He tugged at Crowley until he was stood, lying over the arm of the settee. “Perfect....oh you’re so beautiful waiting for me to fuck you” Aziraphale slicked his sensitive cock up before easing it in so slowly. Painfully slowly. Agonisingly gently. And then he was fully deep in him, both gasping at the sensation. Slowly the angel rolled his hips, once again gripping the demon firmly to hold off his completion. He thrust in harder, loving the rising pitch of the demons cries, and the swollen, needy dick in his hand. A few more deep, hard thrusts and Aziraphale pumped his load shuddering with each pulse. Crowley was close. He knew Crowley was on the edge, just needing permission for his reward. As he sank down loosely over the demon he whispered low and fierce in his ear. 

“Come for me, beloved” A few rolls of his wrist and the demon whimpered as his orgasm hit him, spurting onto the leather of the armrest and over the gentle hands of the Angel. Crowley's mind was adrift. Aziraphale knew the signs of his love experiencing the high of subspace. So he gathered him lightly in his arms, and a click restored them to the soft bed in the flat above.


End file.
